Dancing in the Dark
by IzaRoppi Is Love
Summary: The presequel and the story that started Dancing with the Dark. In this world, everyone is born with a soul mate. Like an identical being. Born at the same time, looked almost the exact same. It was easy to tell when you've met your soul mate. You would feel something pull you toward that person, urging you to be together physically. Izaya had no urge to find his and yet Roppi did


**Hello again and welcome to Dancing in the Dark (Dancers of the Dark), the presequel to Dancing with the Dark**

**As explained, here I shall fill you in with the story that started Dancing with the Dark smut nonsense with the plot to it.**

**warnings of OOC for the lovely duo and bottom Izaya, self-ishIzayacest but it's okay because they're not blood related.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, Izaya or Roppi desu if they were mine they would spread their sexiness more in the show, Izaya's moans as they-, their smut filled private lives behind the scenes, threesomes with Shizuo and-**

**-contexts as been blocked due to author's mind thoughts being expressed in reality-**

**So sorry if this is a short prologue kind of thing, the story will be continued very soon fufufu**

**Now enjoy3**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue: Dancers of the Dark; Soul Mates**

In this world, everyone is born with a soul mate.

Like an identical being. Born at the same time, looked almost the exact same. Except, they would have different parents. It was easy to tell when you've met your soul mate though. You would feel something pull you toward that person, urging you to be together physically.

You and your soul mate would look the exact same except maybe a couple of differences. Some people didn't end up in a relationship with their soul mates they ended up just friends, like a brother or sister, although it was definitely rare.

Well.

To be honest, Izaya Orihara never thought about finding his soulmate. He planned to live life normally as it always was between Shinjuku and Ikebukuro, and refused to be with anyone in any way of a serious relationship. He never sought out to find the soul mate either, as he thought it was pointless and a waste of time. He didn't need love, he was perfectly fine the way it was now.

Or so he says so..

As he watched though, he began noticing that the person's hair before his eyes was the same shade of his, the color of ivory black. They were also around the same small height. Their builds were similar too, though the other looked more thin and matured ...well shit.

Izaya didn't give a reaction before feeling someone's eyes on him. He blinked, before slowly looking around, trying to see who was watching. He was almost startled when he saw someone standing by the fence watching him. He quickly studied him, realizing the same features that both their body and faces had. No, this was not happening. He refused it to. It was just his mind playing tricks.

"Well, this is interesting." The other male said (Roppi said) with a snort as he walked around the fence. He eyed his supposed soul mate with a critical eye wondering if he was a worthy soul mate at all. He didn't like being looked upon like that, so he just turned away. Maybe if he ignored him, he would go away. "It's rude to ignore people you know, I'm quite sure you would feel hurt the same if someone were to ignore you too.." Roppi said with a smirk, shit they even sound similarly the same.

Izaya watched him with slight interest, but covered it up with a small frown looking at the other. "Depends on who it is." He replied.

"I was brought up on the belief that it was rude to ignore anybody." Roppi said wryly, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched the other male curiously. So far, his first impression wasn't good but he was undoubtedly fascinated.

"..." Izaya didn't reply at first. Why was he talking to him anyways? "...I apologize for ignoring you." He said softly.

"Apology accepted." Roppi said amiably. "My name is Hachimenroppi or just Roppi, might I know what yours is?"

Izaya watched him make a step towards him, before turning his attention towards Roppi. "I'm Izaya Orihara, if you must know." He said calmly.

"Izaya." Roppi said the name, testing it out and liking how it flowed from his lips. Yes, Izaya was a beautiful name indeed.

"Yeah.." He said hesitantly. Why was he having a conversation with this male who looked just like him? Looking over, he finally took in Roppi's details.

They looked almost exactly the same, though there was one difference. There was said to be a difference through all of the soulmates. Apparently Roppi had much more blood red eyes that shined with great mischief, rather than two red-brown like his eyes, as well his jacket with longer sleeves and the trim fur was blood red unless his tan white one.

Roppi's eyes narrowed as he smiled with a tilted head as he saw Izaya study him. He saw Izaya's eyes land on his blood ones and he chuckled, reflexively hovering a hand above it, hiding them.

"Hope it doesn't scare you." Roppi said mockingly.

Izaya instantly shook his head lightly. "It doesn't scare me. I was just looking for the difference.. are you one of Shinra's DNA experiments?" He said quietly. He still didn't understand why this was happening to him.

He had a good life, ruining everyone else's and everything, but all of a sudden he finds his so called 'soul mate'? He would only hope Roppi wasn't interested in him, and left him alone. He didn't need a relationship.

"It's because we're soul mates." Roppi said right to the point, finally stating out loud the obvious face in a flat voice although his eyes looked at Izaya with intriguement. Roppi shook his head.

Izaya paused for a moment, before lightly sighing. "Yes.. That's why, has to be right?" He mumbled out, turning towards Roppi. "I don't know about you, but I think I should head back home to Shinjuku right about now.."

He had nowhere to be to be quite honested, but he didn't want to be with this Roppi the whole day.

Roppi breathes a bored sigh before he cocked his head. "You can't avoid it you know Izaya. Soul mates are naturally attracted to each other even if we aren't in a relationship. It won't let us be apart. So why not just concede to it?"

Izaya said nothing at first. This was why he didn't want to find his soul mate. He knew this would happen, that he would be attracted to them against his own will.

He didn't want to be in a relationship not after what happened back in his uncovered past. "..Thank you for the talk today, I rather not be muffed by thoughts right now." He said as he slowly passed by Roppi with his hands in a tight fist, covered by his fur jacket.

Roppi scoffed before he grabbed Izaya's arm roughly, his eyes glinting as a smirk curled his lips. "Is my soul mate a coward?" He drawled out slowly, contempt dripping off his every word, Roppi saw a spark in Izaya's eye when he said that.

He blinked in surprise and alarm, before looking back at Roppi. He wasn't expecting to be grabbed like that. Composing his facial features, he replied "..Not at all. I don't know where you are getting that from." narrowing his eyes a bit.

"You see, from here, it looks to me like you're running away right now." Roppi said as he looked into Izaya's eyes, ignoring how his heart skipped a beat. Yes, this was definitely his soul mate.

Izaya instantly turned his head away, looking down. "I'm not running away. There is no point to, as you said."

Though he still had little hopes that they wouldn't see each other again.

"As long as I don't have a coward for a soul mate." Roppi said with contempt before he let Izaya go. "I have absolutely no doubt that we will be seeing each other again."

Izaya pulled his arm back, still feeling the warmth on it from where Roppi had held on to him. "I am no coward.." He said, though he wished he could add that he didn't like being called soul mates. Of course that was a lie. He didn't answer once again, just turning away to walk off again.

"So you say." Roppi said uncaring if Izaya heard or not.

He shook his head and looked up at the sky. He was wrong, it turned out that this city was going to be quite interesting after all.

**.**

**.**

**And that's the end of chapter one, I hope you enjoyed the Roppizaya moment and take a look at Dancing with the Dark for the aftermath of their relationship, ofcourse it's a HUGE spoiler so I do apologize for that ;3;**

**I hope I see you again for the next chapter3**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
